A Sacrifice For Love
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: The infamous cornfield scene which everyone loves to write about. Me too! In Fiyero's POV. Just something I did for fun! Takes place between ALAYM, and NGD


Cornfield Scene.

A/N I just had to write this. It was one of those moments in the musical that stayed with me strongly afterwards for some odd reason. I think it's incredibly bittersweet, and tragic all at the same time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Wicked, or any of the characters. But I wish I did.

The Sacrifice For Love

He stood there, hiding in the cornfield for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself. He was just listening to Glinda and Elphaba bicker and yell at each other about him. Fiyero Tiggular knew that he had hurt one of them in the process of falling in love with the other one.

As he stood there; hiding his face from view in the tall grassy field, he kept thinking about his betrayal to Glinda, and how he had disobeyed Elphaba for being here. He just hoped that they both could forgive him for what he was about to do. He could see the Gale Force guards speedily coming to Glinda's aid, and he knew what would happen to Elphaba.

They would capture her and then kill her.

His Elphaba, his Fae would be dead.

It nearly killed him to even think of it. Of her lifeless, green body, beat and bruised after all that she had done in the name of good that had turned against her. He shuddered a deep shudder that shook every fiber of his body.

He knew what he needed to do.

He spotted a loose vine from a nearby tree, grabbed it and his gun, and swung into the action as soon as he saw Elphaba trapped with the guards surrounding her.

" Let the green girl go!" He cried out as he landed in the middle of the chaos.

Glinda and Elphaba both looked at him with utter surprise. Fiyero knew that Elphaba was thinking that he was being brainless, and maybe he was, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

" Fiyero, how in Oz?" trailed off Glinda, her light eyebrows scrunched trying to make sense of it all.

" I said let her go," Fiyero repeated, and his voice got louder, " Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched as Glinda The Good was slain!"

He was stalling and he could tell that both women knew it. He just hoped that Glinda wouldn't challenge him; he hoped that she could forgive him so that Elphaba could be safe.

He stared at Glinda, silently telling her that he really never did mean to harm her.

" Fiyero…" whispered Glinda, her eyes tearing up as she glanced at the gun pointed at her.

" I said let her go," he repeated for the final time.

He watched, the gun still pointed at Glinda, as the guards released Elphaba.

Elphaba stared at him with an incrediculous look on her usually impassive face.

He knew what she was thinking, and she was absolutely right.

He was doing this for her safety, and hers alone.

" Elphaba, go now," he said keeping his eyes on Glinda to make this goodbye less painful.

But of course Elphaba caught on, what kind of lover wouldn't?

" No!" she protested with emotion, "Not without you!"

" Fiyero please," added Glinda, suddenly looking at him in the eyes.

It was in those eyes that he saw undeniable hurt and pain, and…. Understanding.

She understood, and that brought a little bit of relief to his mind.

" HUSH!" shouted Fiyero, trying to make the painful guilt go away of him betraying Glinda for Elphaba, the woman he truly loved, " Now GO!"

Fiyero took a little glance behind him at Fae.

She stood there, her bottom lip trembling the slightest bit. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears that he knew she would never let fall.

" Do it," said Glinda with fierceness to her voice that had never been revealed before.

Fiyero soon realized that this was the hurt that she was expressing, and maybe even the care she had for Elphaba.

Then Elphaba mouthed, " I love you," to him and took off, and he knew that he had done the right thing.

Next thing he knew he was being roughly seized by the guards.

Glinda cried out, " Wait, what are you doing? STOP! In the name of Goodness, stop!"

She stepped towards Fiyero, still graceful, still as poised as ever. Dignified is the word he was looking for to describe her.

" Don't you see…. He was never going to harm me. It's just…. He…. He just loves her," she whispered tearfully, " That's all."

Fiyero looked up at her, " Glinda, I'm so sorry," he sputtered out.

Her eyes told him that she believed him, those gleaming sad eyes and he was thankful for that at least.

Then one of the guards shouted, " Take him up to that field there! Put him up on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went!"

Fiyero felt rough hands drag him away from Glinda, and her screams of protest got fainter and fainter the farther they dragged him away.

They strapped him to a pole and began to torture him for each answer that he refused to give them. He wouldn't give in to them, not as long as he knew that she was safe.

He would never let them find her. He would rather get hurt than have her be in his place.

This is what she was worth, she was worth his life and so much more.

Elphaba deserved to life, not him. He, the shallow careless boy who had traveled from school to school without a second thought was now in love with the one woman that everyone hated. How did it come to this? He thought as he got kicked in the gut. How did I end up here?

But he knew the answer as soon as he asked the question.

It was Elphaba.

He knew that she had been the one who had changed his whole world, and he would never forget that.

The beatings got more and more severe as time went on, and soon Fiyero was left to die, still strapped to the pole.

Breathless, and waiting for the pain to go away he let his mind slip into unconsciousness.

He thought her heard her voice, Fae's voice chanting something, something that sounded like a spell.

But then it went away, and he slipped into complete unconsciousness, never aware of what had happened….

THE END.

Please review! Thank you to all who read this!


End file.
